


The Tide Turns

by Nikosaur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dinosaurs, Disturbing Themes, Intrigue, Lasers, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikosaur/pseuds/Nikosaur
Summary: If Law and Corazon met with a different fate, if the Ope Ope no Mi was secretly sought by another division, if Drake was temporarily assigned to Vegapunk owing to his inclinations just as the Cipher Pol acquired a certain vital information....What a wonderful world!!You have been warned.The Marine's Science Division is probably not for people with a faint heart. Oh yes, certain Hearts are going TiCk - loudly away to a time bomb -tOCk.....





	The Tide Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Generic Chapter.  
> Settings a little snowy place in the North Blue with a chance of moonlight.  
> A few original characters to fill in the past.

_The Fort_

"Halt! Who goes there?"

He emerges from the dark, cloaked in shadows.

"Identify yourself"

He smiles briefly. An arrogant smile.

A glint of silver.

And silence.

The lantern knocked to the floor comes to rest by the limp body, illuminating the reddening snow. Hardly a hint of struggle.

'They're too careless'

A key turns in the lock. The heavy metal gate opens almost at once.

* * *

 

_Elsewhere..._

"Diez Drake, Rear Admiral; son of Diez Barrels-the pirate"

He was feeling pretty agitated.

It wasn't so much those words of introduction as the drunken laughter that followed it.

He had to keep his cool. The Northern base of G-11 was far too close to Minion Island. These comments were...inevitable.

He had an assignment from HQ. He needed to focus.

Something or someone in the room had caught his attention. Even after looking around again he could not pin it down.

Maybe he was just on edge. Sentomaru had forwarded an almost impossible itinerary for Vegapunk's visit. And here was the base drinking away.

The heavy snow, these drinking men...Sometimes he wondered. What did make his father leave the Marines? If that man had wanted money he could've simply turned corrupt. Nothing odd about that in the North. Nor in the Marines...

There!

No.

That's just...the base's creepy assistant doctor. He was probably just staring ominously at him as he did at everyone else.

The young man noticing him looking, smirks and raises his glass in a toast. Drake nods back.

Maybe he really was on edge.

Oh well. They still had a week to go.

* * *

 

_ The Village _

I trudge through snow piled knee-deep. Icicles glisten hanging wherever they can, grinning at times like a demon guarding some house. The sky was clear now at last and the moon hung in a low crescent. There were no stars.

Words flew fast today. As soon as G-25 was empty of its drunkards unable to provide back-up, a random agent was sent to the fort. And the G-40 and G-11. 

Infiltration successful, I'm told.

Now for the next step - the village doctor's house. It is dark - nobody is home.

This man cloaked in black places his black bowler hat on the rickety postbox. He'll only be a few minutes. He loves old locks like the one this house has-solid but few levers. And he loves picking them with bobby pins. Fitting keys is just so sad.

This is still me by the way.

I may just have wasted precious minutes, but just who was there to report me, huh?

Very precisely I lift and replace objects in the dark, searching.

Oh god! Enough of the damned routine! I know this eccentric sort with such an old house - i know where it is!

I just search there. That is it. Time regained.

Or so I thought.

As I was feeling along the walls of the study, rapt in search, my instinct suddenly kicks in.

Even with  _soru_ I just narrowly avoided fatal injury.

There's a long knife deeply embedded in the wall!

Had I ducked a second later, the cold metal would have lodged itself in the back of my neck rather than the wall.

However...

I now have another shorter blade pressed lightly in my neck, precisely over the jugular and an arm is tightly, yet clumsily pinning me to his short person.

From his profile and hands, he seemed paper-thin. And very young.

"And who are you?"

An arrogant, recently broken voice. Of course there was no chance of my replying. This brat was really underestimating  _me_.

So I elbowed him in the gut and extricated that knife to finish him with. Honestly I was impressed-that knife took  _me_  effort to remove from the wall. And he's bloody unaffected. I find the shigun  _too_  neat in case you're wondering - I love these old ways. It feels _alive!_

But my knife - it split in two! He had hardly moved though. And I don't see  _just_   _how_ he did it...its physically impossible i tell you, slicing long knives in half longitudinally especially with the flick knife he conjured out of thin air. He's also positioned a chair between us?

As I beheld him in the light streaming from the window-I knew him. But at the same time, I really didn't! This was no ordinary village doctor's assistant. His movements were quick, his wrist had power and he handled a knife like a sworn assassin. 

He hadn't opened the door or I'd have felt a draft. He must've been here all along, anticipating my arrival.

Suddenly, he's in front of me. 

No. Suddenly, I'm in the place of chair. The dagger was back, resting almost lazily in the crook of my neck. I wasn't concerned really-he was no match for me. So I thought I'd let him play a little.

"Trafalgar Law...remember that name for me, won't you?", he suddenly says. And smiles.

His smile was so eerie. And evil gleamed in golden eyes. Definitely a dangerous pirate I decided. At some point of time, I never even noticed, he'd placed his palm flat on my chest. I felt a little curious-how is this his idea of...?

Oh.

Shit.

Really let my guard down there.

My whole world went black.


End file.
